


Enough

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s03e22 Posse Comitatus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-01
Updated: 2003-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "Dear God, haven't we all been through enough?"





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Enough**  
**by:** Kasey

**Character(s):** Jed  
**Category(s):** POST-EP: Posse Comitatus, Genfic, Potus PoV  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em, please don't sue.  
**Summary:** "Dear God, haven't we all been through enough?"  


We didn't look as tired on Inauguration Day as we do now, and we looked more tired then than we did when we started the campaign the first time around. 

Just imagine what we'll look like by the time this is over. 

It never ends - and I'm not talking about the work, because we know that coming into the job, but the tragedies, the mental demons that come from minor screw-ups made huge by an opposition press and 20 or so congressmen who want this job. 

Or rather, they THINK they want this job. "Crime - Boy, I don't know" - for cryin' out loud, THIS is the man who has us worried? We should just let him loose to talk to people without a prepared speech and he'd be out of the running. 

And he wonders why I don't think he's a genius. 

I'm not saying the President should have all the answers - I very rarely have any of them - but for sake of *leading*, he - or she, I should say, so I don't receive a scolding from Abbey for not allowing for the possibility of a female president at some point, as God only knows I get plenty of those - should have some CLUE as to what the possible answers are. Because you get asked a lot of questions as President - do I order an invasion? What is the proportional response? Is it virtuous? Do I stay the execution? Do I sign a bill that's just plain wrong? Do I tell the country something of non-relevance, or do I tell the Vice President to sit down and shut up? Do I try to cure cancer, or do I stay out of medicine and hope they work hard at what I ultimately want? Do I shy away from the pitch? Do I allow an assassination to take place? Do I do the "right" thing and follow my heart? Can I do both at the same time? 

This man makes Elliot Rousche seem like a GOOD candidate. 

Now, all of this is not to say everyone else has had it easy - they've all given up so much for this job, for these eight years: Wives, fiancees, lucrative jobsm all sleep and free time, a couple almost gave their lives because of it. 

We've all had too many goodbyes in the last four years - Josh's father, Leo's wife, Charlie's mother, CJ's bodyguard, Mandy, four counsels, dear Mrs. Landingham... 

Dear God, haven't we all been through enough? Can't some of the heartbreak end now? 

Or will that only happen when I stop being President? 

~*~FIN~*~ 


End file.
